


The game, that went wrong

by ETPhoneHomex



Series: Daydream au [1]
Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, daydream, drawer, footballer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETPhoneHomex/pseuds/ETPhoneHomex
Summary: Drabble I did based off of my weird but exciting day dream, gonna be in parts until I move on from the day dream I had.





	The game, that went wrong

I was waiting outside Olivia’s school, as we were going home together. I wanted to surprise her and so I was waiting just outside at a fence. Texting Morgan to let her know where I was to bring liv over. Jamie kerr Walker out the gate walking with Hannah past me. I waved at Hannah, because Hannah is cool. Jamie came up to me all in my face, hannah stayed wary but didn’t want to get involved considering it was just outside their school. However. Jamie came with vengeance, with annoyance and anger in her long strides over to me I hit the record button in camera and started the video evidence in case anything happened.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Liv doesn’t even like you.” She kept saying things over and over. With me ignoring her. I mentioned to Hannah why I was there. After saying hi.

“Hey hannah. Did you hear bout the football match tonight?” I say looking up at her. Knowing liv would be here in a minute saving me from hell.

“Yeah I did. You playing?”

“Mhm. Me and Issy co captain. So we got to make the divisions to play you considering I’ve got to be careful after half time” Jamie takes a step closer,

“So you’re playing me then? Why can’t you go past half time? Too weak? Huh. You ain’t gonna win”

“Yeah we are playing you. I’m not to weak, I just don’t fancy going to hospital tonight. Well. Considering England female team asked most of out players to try out. I doubt you are gonna win. But trying is the best you can do Jamie.”

Looking in the corner of my eye I see Morgan and liv and lift the hood I had over my head down and smiled at the tall girl. Trying to sustain the smirk on my face as Morgan nudged her, she saw me and walked with more excitement towards us.

Grabbing me when she was close enough, into a tight hug.

“Excuse me. We are here you know?” Remarked jamie. Unexpectedly, Morgan replied, “shut up. Let them have their moment.” Feeling myself being shoved away for my favourite person I looked to Morgan and hugged her to say thank you.

“Why the fuck would you hug that British twat. She’s nothing but a bitch to you.”

“Wow Jamie. If that’s how you really feel. I’ll just see you on the pitch. Wish you luck against me and Issy. You need it.” With a wink I walked away knowing liv was following with a scowling Jamie far behind.

Knowing where I was going I walked to the bus seeing Issy, Annie, sarah, and Jemma I walked up the steps of the bus and sitting down on the isle seat to talk to Issy.

“Yo, so I was right. She’s gonna be a pain on the pitch. She’s not fast, so I can put run her. But called me weak mistakably” I stood up grabbing Olivia’s hand pulling her into the window seat. “Shes gonna have the time of her life against us Issy. Should we, you know?”

“Nah. It’d be too risky. Just make sure we run the pitch. Jemma can grab the ball off her, me and you run her. And if there’s someone else. Run her on your own. She’s not gonna try harder if I am”

“Yeah fair enough, what time? What pitch?”

“Kilmarnock football club, free entry for fam and friends, and it’s at 7pm so you’ll be fine for bed. Bring water though. You know how you’ll be” Olivia raised an eyebrow and tapped me.

“What do you mean ‘how you’ll be’?” I squeezed her hand knowing it’s uncomfortable.

“After half time, if I’m not careful I could end up being hospitalised again, for the build of acid. And if we keep it In check with tablets and water and little foods on days of the matches I can usually stand it.” Nodding slowly as if she understood.

“WAIT. AGAIN! Why didn’t I know?!”

“Anni. You had my phone. Tell her”

“So eilidh made the rule of making sure none of us let you on that she was In hospital. We had her phone for the hours she was in. Then she’d take back the phone when she was allowed. But Eilidh decides to push herself too much so this is like a monthly thing.”

“It’s not my fault. I feel guilty if I try to leave the pitch” I say quietly. “But am I clear to go see family for a bit. I’ll keep my food intake incheck. And it’s premier inn tonight. Or can I have a sleep in a comfy bed?”

“You’re clear to go for a bit. Check with us later. Just after the match. But you can’t eat much because there is another match tomorrow” ms crane says. Nodding my head I grab my kit and bag before getting out the bus and pulling the taller girl along with me.

“So hi.” I put the bags down hugging her again.

“Hey, thanks for the surprise. Wait. Where are we.”

“Wait. I know this place better than you. And you live here.” I laugh.

“Well yeah. But seriously”

“You’re coming to my grans house. I need to see her while I’m up. And your mum is fine with it. I got Jennifer to ask her the other day. And if you’re up for it. You’re allowed to sleep with me at Linda’s house too” I say grabbing the bags and walking down the hill.

“Yeah that’s fine. But what about clothes. And the match. I want to change”

“All covered. Change of clothes that your mum asked for for Aberdeen, that was for later. Pjs. You won’t need them. And. Your docs are being dropped off in a minute by Jennifer.” Knocking on the door I knew familiarly.

“Hi” I say walking in to hug my great gran. Putting my bags down I smile.

“Hellooooooo” I hear my aunt shout from the room that Christmas was regularly in. The large living room was much the same. Although, this time. It’s calm had disappeared, knowing Lauren was in there. I pulled brydon into the house. Shutting the door. And running to the living room, opening the door widely and smiled big at my family That knew me well.

“Eilidh baby” my uncle smiled as I cringed. Hugging my cousins and family. I sat on the seat facing where Olivia still was in the hall. I texted her ‘you can come in here. It’s not meet the family if you’ve already met them. And Lauren knows your here. You aren’t the quietest person alive xxx’. Smiling she entered finally. As I filmed her entrance, she waved at everyone and hugged Lauren.

“What time is it? You said you’d tell us when you found out” Jennifer Asks. While Olivia came and sat near me.

“It’s at 7 at the Kilmarnock club stadium, oh and I’m allowed as long as I tell them I know where I am and who I’m with. But they knew I was familiar with the place when I showed the driver where to go.”

“They’re letting you out on your own? That’s cool” Lauren says.

“Well they are but they want me to text someone with everything I eat and stuff so I’m still in guidelines”.

“Yeah that’s fair enough. Why don’t we all go get changed. I’ll drop you and liv off at Linda’s. The key is round the back. Under the solar lights.” Jennifer says.

We bundle our stuff and get in the car. Using the excuse to lean into liv. And grab her hand interlocking the fingers.

Arriving we found the key easily. ‘We’ well. Mostly liv, i grabbed water. Knowing I’ve not eaten all day. We went up stairs to get ready. Her stuff already lay in my bed.

“Hey are you sure you aren’t gonna eat. I can hear your stomach from here.” She says walking closer grabbing my waste.

“You don’t want to kiss me in hospital, or with sick breath” I pull her closer. Lips inches apart. “But I do need to eat. I’ve not eaten since the match yesterday” slowing down.

“What. Last night. You spent today training, no food. Or anything.” She pecked my lips at the stop of every sentence.

“Yeah.” Lifting my shirt to show her in the mirror. “I miss being chunky. I’m too skinny. It hurts to move.”

“If it hurts to move. Eat. Build it back up”

“Okay” i mumble. Leaning closer into her touch.

Later on, just before the match...

Everyone eyed me cautiously. “You ate?”

I nodded with more colour in me. “Yeah, i had to. I needed it.”

“Ready to play? Just tap Issy to put you aside if you need off”

Nodding in understandment. I walked to anni and Sarah hugging them feeling nerves creeping in my brain.

Jamie walks up, “yo eilidh. Ready to lose?”

“Sure”. I say rolling my eyes.

“Wanna bet on something?”

“Not really. Because it will most likely to win liv. And she’s not something to be won. She’s something to withhold while you have her. You’re just jealous she loves me” I shrug

“Okay. Your loss.”

“Hah. Sure”

I look up at the girl I knew was always going to be mine. Especially after the heartfelt talks, heartbreaks and the kisses to make up the hurt. Smiling I retired to my position waiting for my name to be called. My lucky number. 7. But my boots had her birthday because she was the serendipity and lucky moment in life. I breathe. Knowing Issy had my back with kerr.

“Next we have number 7, the power house of the team, running the pitch 5 times quicker than most MALE players. She’s the one we love. The one who refuses team applications for the love of her life apparently. Here we have TURNER” the crowd screaming. Turning to Jamie. Winking that we had introductions. Running out and hugging Issy. Reading for the game. Pulling back I looked for my girlfriend. She was there, looking intensely. I waved and nodding showing I know I was okay. So she had no need to worry.

“The Kilmarnock academy team are up next. But we’ll speed this up. It’s supposed to be an exciting game.” The announcers only calling numbers. I nodded at Issy. Telling her to pass to Keira first. She nodded in response. The triple whistle played. The game began. We made passes up the pitch until I the goal. Knowing Issy was in the line of it. I pass over people’s heads. Reaching her in seconds. With her kicking it straight in the goal.

“10:37 minutes in with 1-0. Hopefully we see 7 and 11s team work on the pitch as they sprint the ball up the field more.”

Kerr has the ball. I ran up intersecting quickly and passing to Issy. Making a clear run for it. Feeling the food come to my stomach again I made the last of the time I had on the pitch. Shouting for the ball. Issy passed to anni. Anni passed to Sarah and Sarah passed to me. Knowing I had enough space between me and Jamie. I ran. Knowing I had the ball in the goal. When people screamed. I tapped Issy saying I needed off. She nodded signalling to the coach who instantly knew.

“7 from hillview is going off. She might come back on later in the game”

Smiling as I set the timer on my phone for half time. And texted liv saying I was okay. Needed to get a drink. And I felt sick.

She replied ‘i hope you go back on. They Didn’t lie when they said you were fast. It was hard to keep up. If you’re sick go now I’ll text when half time is in, I love you xxx’

I smiled. It was cheesy yes. But I was about to be sick. So I made a clear run to the changing room. With piper not long far behind. I made it to the toilet. Throwing up everything I had eaten. I cried knowing they wouldn’t let me back on. And i needed the iv nutrients.

I got up and cleaned off, grabbing more water and a small granola bar. Which was gone in seconds.

“You wanna go back on?” I nodded and hugged her as we were walking.

“The score still set by 7 and 11 as 2-0 to hillview, number 7 looks about ready to come back on if her coaches face is anything to base it off.”

Returning back to the pitch I knew I needed to go back on. Issy passed to me as I instantly passed to Keira. Running up, trying to make the passes. Issy had the ball. Running towards the goal with kerr trying to block. Issy passed to me and I kicked it In with ease. Looking up to ask if I made it. But felt a crunch in my knee as a football boot came into the front of it with much force I fell with agonising pain. Calling Issy and Sarah over. I tried to stand but fell back. Paramedics, coaches, refs, and Olivia came sprinting forward. Olivia surprisingly making it there first. Bent down to me. Hugging me as I cried in pain seeing black clouds fog my vision. The last thing I heard was Olivia scream at jamie.

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” I fell unconscious in her arms

No ones POV.

Issy came to the other side of the blonde girl knowing that another hospital trip was in waiting. But this time. She couldn’t play the next day. Picking her up, Issy ran towards the side ignoring the commentators pleads to know what happened to number 7, sarah grabbed eilidhs girlfriend knowing she needed to be there for her.

“What the hell? Who’s taking her?” The coach screamed.

“Put piper and Saskia back on. Give Saskia captain tomorrow, I’ll update you all, and I’ll take the girlfriend” Issy said. Smartly she managed to get out the building. With an unconscious player in her arms and a frazzled girl running after her.

“Wait. Issy was it? Will she be okay?” The brunette asked as she walked up to the ambulance.

“Yeah. It’s Issy. And you must be Olivia. Heard a lot. She might not be okay. But Kerr probably injured her leg. As if eilidh didn’t have enough problems.

To be continued.....


End file.
